A carta
by Biah Higurashi Taisho
Summary: Inuyasha briga com Kagome que vai embora e pra ele alem do desespero deixa apenas uma carta


Inu e a sua turma naum me pertencem mas estou fazendo uma transação com a Rumiko-sensei pra comprar o Sesshy dela hihi

Inu e a sua turma naum me pertencem mas estou fazendo uma transação com a Rumiko-sensei pra comprar o Sesshy dela hihi...

**A Carta...**

Mais um dia de brigas entre Inuyasha e Kagome, só que dessa vez tinha algo diferente algo que somente Inuyasha tinha percebido, um brilho de determinação no olhar de Kagome misturado com dor, algo que perturbou muito o hanyou.

Ele tinha ido, como sempre, ver Kikyou mas com um motivo diferente, ele não mais amava a sacerdotisa morta, e somente queria deixar tudo em pratos limpos, tinha percebido que sua insistente indecisão tinha ferido demais a sua kagome, sua substantivo possessivo, mas sua posse dela era o que tinha duvidas agora. Tinha medo que ela entendesse errado o que vira. A messes atrás tinha tido um terrível briga com Kagome pelo mesmo motivo e ela demorara um mês pra voltar coisa que fez com que o hanyou quase enlouquecesse, depois de uma semana longe da sua humana Inuyasha começou a visitar ela todos os dias durante a noite e ficava velando o seu sono assim aplacando sua saudade, foi ai que percebeu que amava Kagome, mas como sempre totalmente desprovido de talentos verbais não soube expressar pra mulher que amava que sentira falta dela, agora ele corria de forma desvairada afim de conseguir impedir que Kagome fosse embora, tinha certeza de que não agüentaria outra vez a distancia precisava dela, quando chegou na arvore em que tinha sido lacrado reparou numa flecha com uma carta presa, sentou-se no tronco da arvore para ler a carta.

_Inuyasha..._

_Nem sei se você vai achar essa carta mas decidir escrevê-la _

_A correr o risco de você vir atrás de mim._

_Sabe Inuyasha eu simplesmente cansei_

_Cansei de ser a outra na sua vida_

_Eu me transformei em alguém que não reconheço_

_Virei uma mulher horrível que sente ciúmes, uma mulher despeitada_

_E eu não gosto disso_

_Você me fez parar de sorrir, com você eu só aprendi a ser amarga_

_A tristeza do ciúme, e eu não agüento mais_

_Cansei de ficar esperando você voltar pra seguir a mina vida_

_Eu sempre estive ao seu lado, e nunca te pedi nada, mas você só me machucou_

_Pisou no meu coração sem pensar duas vezes_

_Apesar de nunca termos passado por algo mais serio do que alguns beijos_

_E duro saber que enquanto me beija está pensando em outra, é duro sonhar_

_Que você está comigo, do meu lado e acordar com você correndo atrás da Kikyou_

_Se você não consegue seguir em frente não vai ser mais eu irei parar para te esperar_

_Sua indiferença quanto aos meu sentimentos me faz mal_

_Eu odeio olhar no espelho e saber que a única coisa em mim lhe atrai são as semelhanças_

_Minhas com ela_

_Já que não sou a destinada a ti fazer feliz, fique com ela e não me impeça de seguir em frente, eu não sou sua propriedade, apesar do meu coração ainda ser seu ele não é um brinquedo, sei que é muita responsabilidade possuir o coração dos outros_

_Mas fique calmo, essa tarefa com o tempo será de outro_

_E desejo que essa pessoa me ame como eu amo você pis assim terei a certeza_

_De que é verdadeiro. A você desejo toda a felicidade do mundo pois apesar de ter me feito chorar, apesar de ter me machucado eu am você e sua felicidade é tudo que eu quero, seje feliz com ela, pois comigo você nunca tentou, e eu já não agüento mais viver na beira desse amor desesperado, tomara que você continue a amando pois se a perder talvez perceba como magoou quem te amava e dói muito ver quem se ama com outro. Cuide do que você tem pra não sofrer como eu sofri._

_De quem luta pra te esquecer_

_Higurashi Kagome._

Ao terminar de ler aquela carta o meio-youkai estava aos prantos, não conseguiu evitar a partida da mulher que amava e o pior agora sabia exatamente o que ela sentia. Correu para o poço pra tentar ir atrás dela mas o posso estava lacrado.

- É Kagome você tinha razão dói, não ser amado, você só não sabia que dói mais ainda não conseguir ir atrás de quem também ama você...

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Tristinho né mas eu não sabia mais como voltar a escrever, eu perdi tudo o que possuía no meu PC porque meu HD queimou, estava completamente sem motivação, ai estava escutando RBD (quem não sta não me mate eles tem musicas lindas) Uma musica chamada la orilla, muito linda me deu a inspiração certa e agora estou eu as 2:29 da manhã postando uma one shot, pequeninha mas é melhor do que perde a vontade de escrever, se gostarem desse curto conto jah devem saber o que fazer, eh soh apertar esse botãozinho roxo ai em baixo escrito GO, e deixarem a sua opnião beijos e ateh a proxima


End file.
